


I'm Here

by princesstigerlily (veronicalodge36)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rimming, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronicalodge36/pseuds/princesstigerlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has trouble dealing with the darkness. He and Derek discover that lots of good sex can keep the darkness at bay. Derek is more than happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Here

Deaton had warned them about the darkness, but didn't offer much by way of an explanation of what exactly that entailed. At first, it didn't seem like much at all. Stiles had a few minor nightmares those first few weeks, but they were easy enough to ignore. The exhileration of defeating the Alpha pack coupled with the stress of Scott's new Alpha powers as well as the big reveal to his dad left Stiles with little time to be concerned with the mysteriously vague threat of "darkness."

After those first few weeks, though, they began coming down from the high of victory, and Stiles began noticing the darkness more and more. The nightmares came more frequently, and it was becoming harder and harder to wake up. There were days he would take his meds, but they didn't make an ounce of difference. His mind was scattered, he couldn't focus on anything, couldn't sit still. The nightmares left him exhausted, but they also left him scared to sleep. On those nights when he couldn't force himself to close his eyes, couldn't force himself to watch the horrific deaths of his friends one more night, he would stay up late, alone in the dark. His mind would turn on himself. He was a burden to his friends, he would think. All of them could do what he couldn't. They were leaving him behind. He was a burden to his father, a constant reminder of the good woman he had lost. His mind would whisper how much better off the sherrif would have been if it had been Stiles who had died and his mother who had lived.

Things looked brighted during the day. Hw surrounded himself with those he loved and could convince himself again of their devotion to him. But he knew the darkness was getting worse. Until finally he couldn't take it anymore.

_I need you. You left me, but I need you._

He sent the text before he could talk himself out of it.

 

Derek had been gone for close to a month when the text came. He and Cora hadn't settled on a place yet. They had driven up through California, explored the Pacific Northwest, decided not to trek to Alaska, and were just making their way through Montana. Derek didn't have to say anything, just showed his phone to Cora. Cora smiled sadly, and kissed his cheek. "Go to him," she said. "I'll be okay, and I'll come back when I'm ready."

 

 _You texted him three days ago,_ Stiles told himself. It was late. He'd spent the last three nights in the throes of wild nightmares, and he just couldn't do it again. But the night was pressing down on him. His mind was a jumble of self doubt and misery.  _You texted him three days ago, and he hasn't responded. Not even to laugh at you. He doesn't even care enough about you to laugh at a sad little boy._  Stiles growled, fighting to keep back the tears threatening to fall.  _He left without saying goodbye. He said goodbye to Scott, but couldn't be bothered with you._

"Fuck, Derek!" Stiles cried out, the tears spilling over.

"I'm here."

Stiles jerked his head up and looked over to the window. Derek crouched on the sill, looking at Stiles in concern. He was here, Derek was here! Stiles clambored out of bed, limbs flying, as Derek gracefully lowered himself into the room. "What the fuck, dude?" Stiles pushed against Derek's immovable chest, but Derek stayed silent. "What the fuck? Seriously, man, what the fuck is wrong with you. You left! You just left, without a word, without saying goodbye. How could you do that to me?" Derek stared at Stiles as the tears kept falling and Stiles got angrier and angrier. "We needed you, man. You're one of us, and...and I don't know what's going on. I don't know what's happening with us, with this darkness? This thing? And my dad knows now and I just...and you just left. I can't keep us together, I can't take care of everyone, and I just...I don't...I don't know what to do!" Stiles deflated then, anger replaced with despair, and he sagged. Derek caught the boy in his arms as he began to sob, "I don't know what to do. Please...please, I don't know what to do."

"Shhh," Derek shushed him. "I'm sorry. Stiles, I'm so sorry. But I'm here. I'm here now. Okay, you don't have to do anything." His heart ached for the boy in his arms. This boy who tried so hard to be a man, who tried so hard to keep up with the wolves he spent all his time with, this boy with darkness around his heart. "You don't have to do anything. Let me take care of you."

Derek took Stiles' face in his hands and forced him to look up at him. He stroked a thumb across his eyebrow, stared into Stiles' golden eyes. Slowly, he leaned forward and kissed him. Stiles sagged into the kiss. When they broke apart, Derek leaned his forhead against Stiles' own. "Let go," he whispered. "I'm here. I've got you. You can let go."

 

Stiles' world started looking brighter, now that Derek was back. He couldn't get rid of the darkness around his heart, but Derek could keep it bay. Derek could stay up with him on nights when he couldn't let himself sleep, whispering words in his ears to keep the self loathing from creeping too far into his brain. Derek could hold him in the middle of the night when he screamed himself awake from nightmares. And during the day, Derek could talk him down from the mania he felt when he couldn't sit still.

And the sex. All the sex seemed to help a lot.

Despite the niggling guilt in the back of his mind, guilt at taking the virginity of the somewhat fragile seventeen year old Sheriff's son, Derek wasn't turning down sex with the beautifully annoying boy that had wormed his way into Derek's heart somewhere between phsychotic girlfriends, kanimas, and Alpha packs. Not when a quick fuck in the afternoon would refocus the boy's mind. Not when gently, slowly taking the boy apart on those nights when he couldn't sleep made him feel loved and cherished. And not when they discovered that fucking Stiles to absolutely exhaustion could lead to a sleep do deep it would stave off the nightmares.

  


The first time Stiles called him daddy, Derek thought he was hearing things. That couldn't have been what Stiles said. Stiles was close with his own father, they were all eachother had. He wouldn't be calling Derek daddy. So Derek didn't mention anything.

But a few days later he heard it again, and this time there was no mistake. He couldn't let it go, so later that night, as Derek held Stiles close and stroked his hair, he asked him about it. Blushing, Stiles tried to explain. He loved his own father. But he was all the family he had left, and so Stiles felt it was his responsibility to protect him. Whether that meant making sure he ate right or keeping him out of supernatural danger didn't matter, Stiles would always carry the burdon of protecting his father. But sometimes...sometimes the darkness became so overwhelming for Stiles. It was too much, to much for him to deal with on his own and he needed someone who could take that on for Stiles. He needed someone to take all the responsibility away, someone to take care of him, even if it was just for a few minutes. Stiles trailed off, and Derek softly kissed the back of his neck. He reached around and palmed Stiles' half hard cock through his pajama pants. Stiles groaned. "Let go," Derek whispered, repeating what he had promised Stiles that first night. "I'm here. Daddy's got you. You can let go."

  


Derek had been Stiles' daddy for several months. And during that time, Stiles had felt the best he'd felt since he'd been infected by the darkness. The two had fallen into a routine. The darkness didn't follow any set patterns, but they knew what to do when Stiles had bad days. And today had been a bad day. Stiles had been jittery and unfocused all day. He couldn't concentrate and felt like he wanted to climb out of his skin. School had been just shy of hell, and he'd blown off his last few classes to spend time with Derek out running in the preserve, just trying to clear his head. And now it seemed like the running hadn't tired him out enough as he screamed himself awake from a fresh nightmare.

Derek wrapped himself around the shaking boy. "I've got you," he said. Stiles clung to him, shivering and sweating. "I'm here."

"But you weren't!" Stiles cried. "You weren't, you left me! You left me and I was alone."

Derek clutched him tighter. "Never, I promise. I'm never leaving you again." Derek held him until he stopped shaking, until his breathing returned to normal. Derek held him, and ran his hands all over Stiles' body, touching every part of him to prove he was there. Stiles relaxed in Derek's arms and sighed. He breathed in and let Derek's scent wash over him, calming him. As the remnents of the nightmare left him, Stiles gave in to the pleasure of Derek's hands.

"Daddy," he whined as Derek's hands found their way between his legs. Derek smiled, rubbing more insistantly at his boy's cock as it began to harden at his touch. "Daddy, I need you."

"What do you need, baby?"

"Need you, daddy. Need your cock. Need to be filled. Please, daddy."

Derek moved to straddle Stiles. He reached out to help him out of his tshirt, then tugged off his own, before surging down for a bruising kiss, sucking Stiles' tongue into his mouth. Derek broke the kiss, leaving Stiles panting, and made his way down his boy's chest. Wrapping his lips around a nipple, he teased it gently with his tongue. Stiles wimpered, and bucked his hips up searching for friction. Derek smiled, nipple still in his mouth, and bit down. Stiles let out a cry, and Derek chuckled. "Please, daddy," Stiles whined as Derek continued his slow descent. Derek nuzzled into Stiles' soft belly, tonguing his belly button softly. He thrust in a few times, a preview of what was to come. Stiles groaned, and Derek licked a long stripe along the top of Stiles' pajama pants. Buring his face into the boy's crotch, Derek mouthed wetly at his hard cock. Taking the tip into his mouth, Derek sucked hard. Stiles bucked his hips again, crying out.

Derek sat up and peeled Stiles' pajamas off. He took a minute to just look at the beautiful boy spread out beneath him; long, pale legs were opened invitingly, his cock hard and flushed against his belly. Stiles stared back at Derek, unabashed and unashamed.  _Beautiful_ , Derek thought. He leant over Stiles' body to reach the lube on the nightstand, and made sure to kiss him soundly on his way back down his body. When he reached Stiles' cock again, he licked a long stripe from base to tip. Stiles shuddered and murmured a hushed "Daddy!" Derek mouthed up and down the shaft as a bead of precum burbled from the slit. He nosed over the boy's balls before taking one wholly in his mouth, sucking gently, as he snicked open the cap of the lube, slicking up his fingers.

"Fuck!" Stiles breathed out as he was breached by two of Derek's long fingers, neither stopping until they were completely buried inside him. "Yes, fuck."

Derek made quick work of opening his boy up. Two fingers turned into three, then four, all the while sucking an impressive hickey into the soft inside of Stiles' thigh. When his boy was wet and open, Derek withdrew his fingers, earning a whine from Stiles. "Daddy, please. Daddy I need your cock so bad!"

Derek chucked and climbed off the bed. He pulled his own pajama pants off and lubed his own cock up, but instead of crawling back on top of Stiles, he sat himself down next to him, back against the headboard. Looking down at Stiles, he cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow raised. "Well c'mon, baby. You want daddy's cock so bad, come and get it. Come ride me baby."

Stiles grinned and clamored up into Derek's lap. Throwing his arms around him, Stiles smashed their lips together for a hard kiss. Pulling back, Stiles gently brushed their lips together again, staring into his daddy's eyes. He didn't need to say anything. Derek smiled softly, nudging his nose into Stiles' cheek in reply.

Stiles reached behind him and grabbed Derek's cock, guiding it to his wet hole. Derek groaned as Stiles sank slowly onto his cock. "Ooooh," Stiles' voice wobbled as he sank down. "Fuck, daddy, you're so big. Fuck, fuck. So big." Derek was big. It didn't matter how many times Derek fucked Stiles; the first breach of his cock into Stiles' little hole was always a struggle.

"You've got this baby. You know you can do it. Let me fill you up, make you feel so good."

Stiles took a deep breath and raised himself up a few inches before pushing himself down the last of Derek's cock. Derek thrust up as he bottomed out, pushing himself deeper into Stiles' slick heat. Stiles' eyes flew open and he let out a suprised squeal as the pleasure and pain overtook him. He took a minute to breathe, to let himself adjust to the hot, full feeling of Derek's cock inside him, until Derek reached around and spanked him once in impatience.

"C'mon, little boy. You look so good stretched out on my cock like that. So beautiful when you're filled up with cock. You ready to ride me?"

"Yes, daddy," Stiles breathed out. Slowly he raised himself up, pulled himself almost all the way off Derek's cock, and then slammed his ass back down.

"Fuck!" Derek groaned. "Yes, baby, so good."

Stiles did it again; slowly he'd raise himself up, then slam back down. He and Derek both groaned each time Derek bottomed out inside in. Soon, though, Stiles began to pick up speed. He clutched Derek's shoulders and fucked himself back down on his cock. Over and over, Stiles slammed himself down. "Fuck, daddy! Fuck, daddy! Fuck, daddy!" Stiles grunted out, bouncing up and down on Derek's thick, hot cock. His pace was relentless. He groaned and writhed and screamed, reveling in the pleasure coursing through him as he impaled himself over and over. Derek did nothing to help him, just held onto hips lightly, letting his boy take all he wanted from him.

Stiles was beautiful like this. His eyes were closed, face flushed. Bead after bead of sweat streaked down his pink cheek to the hollow of his throat. The vein in his neck pulsed in time with his heaving chest. He opened his mouth, panting, little pink tongue darting out to wet swollen lips. Derek stared openly at the boy before him. Beautiful.

"Daddy!" Stiles barely wimpered out the word.

Derek grinned. It took every ounce of strength he possessed to hold back, to keep from bucking into the tight, wet heat surrounding him. Stiles' movements had slowed considerably, but hadn't stopped completely. Derek reached around the boy and spanked him encouragingly. "Keep going, baby. You're doing so well. So good for me, baby boy."

A whine forced itself from Stiles' throat as he struggled to keep his legs moving, thighs burning and trembling with effort. Derek grinned again as Stiles forced a hand through his hair, pulling one side to stick up wildly, the other matted down with sweat. "Daddy, I can't!" Stiles gasped out. Tears appeared at the corners of his eyes.

"You can do it, baby," Derek encouraged. "Just a little longer."

"No, please, daddy! Please, I can't do it. No more! My legs are so tired and I wanna cum so bad, daddy. Please, daddy, please make me cum!" Stiles gasps turned to sobs, tears spilling over down his cheeks.

Derek watched the boy struggle a minute more, continuing to whisper encouragements in his ear. "You're doing so good for me, baby. So good. Daddy's so proud of you. You take my cock so well. You're such a beautiful strong boy for daddy." Each word he spoke spurred Stiles on just that much longer.

Finally, as Stiles verged on collapsing from exhaustion, Derek bucked his hips, trusting deeper inside the boy as Stiles cried out. Derek hooked his ankle around Stiles' calf and flipped him onto his back. Derek pulled out until just the head of his cock spears Stiles' hole open, then buried himself to the hilt back inside the boy.

Stiles wailed.

Derek grabbed ahold of Stiles' ankles and spread his legs as wide as they would go. He continued his slow assault on Stiles' ass, long, deep thrusts that nailed Stiles' prostate. Exhausted from riding Derek's cock for so long, Stiles could do nothing but take it, babbling almost inconherently, "Please...please...daddy, I need...I just...too much, daddy. Cum...let me cum, please!"

"Don't worry, baby, I've got you. You're going to get to cum if you keep being a good boy for me. Can you do that, sweet? Can you be a good boy for daddy?"

"Yes!" Stiles panted. "Yes, I'm a good boy, daddy, I'm your good boy."

"Good boys tell their daddies how much they love their cocks inside them. Good boys thanks their daddies for fucking them." Derek punctuated this demand with a particularly vicious thrust to Stiles' prostate.

"Thank you, daddy! Thank you! I love your cock so much. I'm so empty when you're not inside me. I need you inside me, need your cock. Please, love when you fill me up!"

Stiles howled as Derek pulled out of him completely. "No, daddy, no! I need your cock!" Derek flipped the boy over on his stomach, spanking him twice. Stiles screamed again as his ass was hoisted high into the air, Derek plunging back inside.

"Yes, daddy, thank you!" Stiles cried out as Derek set up a punishing pace.

"You're so good, baby boy. So good. So tight for me still. How are you so tight? Does daddy not fuck you enough?"

"No, daddy! I wanna be filled all the time. Want you to fill me up with cum and plug it up inside me all day. Wanna keep you in me all day. Want the other wolves to be able to smell you in me. To know I'm yours."

Derek groaned, loving the dirty words coming from his boy's mouth. "Yes, baby. I'm gonna plug you up so everyone can see you walk funny, can smell my cum in you, and know how well your daddy takes care of you."

"Yes, yes, daddy! I want it, please! Oh...oooh, daddy, I'm gonna cum. Daddy, can I cum?" Stiles wrapped a shaking hand around his leaking cock, but before he could do anything Derek growled. He smacked Stiles' hand away and spanked the boy twice more.

"Uh, uh, uuuuh," Stiles groaned. "Please, daddy!"

"What are the rules, sweet?" Derek grunted out.

"Cum...ah! Cum on daddy's cock or not at all."

Derek pressed Stiles' shoulders into the mattress so only his ass was in the air. Stiles' face was pushed into the pillow, muffling his moans and sobs. Derek picked up the pace of his thrusts as Stiles let out one long, continuous whine, too tired to put any energy into thrusting back onto Derek's cock.

"C'mon, baby boy. You're doing so well, so good for daddy. Cum when you're ready. I love you."

"Love you daddy, love you! Oh! Ooh...I'm gonna...gonna cum, daddy. Yes, yes, daddy. Oh, daddy, I'm cumming!" Stiles' babbles turned to wordless cries as his wet cock spurted underneath him. Rope after rope of hot cum covered his belly and the bed beneath. His hole squeezed tight around Derek's cock like a vice grip, and his cries petered out into wimpers still muffled by the pillow.

Behind him, at the feel of Stiles' hot little hole contracting around him, Derek roared. Taking hold of Stiles' hips in a grip sure to leave bruises, Derek pounded into the boy. Now totally exhausted and spent, Stiles was completey pliant in Derek's hands; his body twitched and his cock jerked as Derek continued nailing his oversensitive prostate.

Sweat poured off his body and his chest heaved, but Derek was relentless. His thrusts sped up as he fucked Stiles into the mattress. With a final cry, Derek sunk into Stiles and came, painting Stiles' insides.

Slowly, Derk pulled out. Peppering Stiles' heaving back with kisses, Derek made his way down Stiles body. "So good for me." Derek said as he spread Stiles' cheeks. "Such a beautiful boy." Gently, Derek blew on Stiles' spent hole, watching as the muscle clenched, red and puffy, a glob of cum dripping back out. With the flat of his tongue, Derek licked a stripe accross the hole. Stiles scrunched up his face and let out a soft whine from the back of his throat, but offered no further protest. Derek licked him again, and then again. He looked on as the hole kept twitching under his gentle assault.

Stiles' breathing evened out, and with one last little lick, Derek pulled away from his hole. Crawling up the bed, Derek looked into his boy's face, a small and contented smile gracing Stiles' lips. Derek stroked a hand down his cheek, pushed the matted hair back from his forehead, and leaned in, placing a soft, sweet kiss on Stiles' lips.

"I hope you sleep well, Stiles. But if you don't, just know I'm here. I'm here, and I'm never leaving you again. We'll deal with the darkness together. Because I love you. I love you, and I'm here.

Derek closed his eye and cradled his boy to his chest. His brave boy. His selfless boy. His boy who runs with wolves. As he drifted off to sleep, he felt Stiles shift beside him, cuddling up to him, and breathe in his ear. "Thank you, daddy."


End file.
